Frustration
by KamiNytha
Summary: "They had to be the most intense people she had ever met, and that look in their eyes had been pure, liquid heat." This story does not include anything that has anything to do with Season 6. BoothxBrennan


**A/N: This is only my second Bones story and my first one written like this. This story is before anything involving Hannah and everything like that when stuff got all weird**. **Had a lot of trouble uploading this - fanfiction was mad at me or something. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.  
**

* * *

**Intense**

Booth paced behind her on the forensic platform. Her shoulders tensed, though not nearly as tense as he was at the moment. This was turning out to be a very stressful case. It involved children, which always made things serious, as well as urgent and frustrating when things were going fast enough. On top of that the suspect was a sniper. This was causing Booth to think darker thoughts than normal, dwelling on the past and past actions. They had been making slow progress, especially for them.

Brennan had just returned from a two week sabbatical giving lectures at various colleges. She and Booth had started a relationship a few weeks ago, a _real_ relationship, and while they had yet to tell anyone, it was still quite serious. They'd been seeing each other practically every night and those weeks had been the longest they'd been apart since getting together. Even before they got together, it would have been an unusually long to spend apart.

When she arrived back the night before last, she had been tired from traveling and he had been buried under a mountain of paperwork, so they had agreed to meet up last night. However, with this new case, they had been unable to do so, leaving them doubly frustrated.

He hated this case, the small sets of remains, the sniper, his complicated past. All left him in an extremely foul mood, with virtually all of his temperament used up. Booth was at the end of his ropes and to top it all off, Brennan was so close after what felt like forever and he couldn't do anything about it—everything was just driving him crazy.

He had no idea what it was about her that always drove him so crazy, although, who was he kidding, it was every little thing. How she managed to make a lab coat look so ridiculously hot was beyond him and it really didn't help that she was bent over as she examined the skeleton. He wanted to spin her around and just… He felt his frustration grow because he couldn't, goddamn it, all because of this stupid case. It had been so long, or at least it felt like it had. Was it truly only days ago that he had held her in his arms, felt her against him.

Sudden irrational anger surged through him. There was no doubt about it—he was pissed off. All because of this stupid, horrible case he couldn't be with his partner. Why? Why couldn't they just fucking solve it and get home and never ever leave? Why weren't they finding anything? His pacing increased and the frustration poured out of him, "Have you found anything yet?" he asked, his voice clipped, demanding.

Brennan barely contained her herself from hitting him or worse. "No, stop asking. When I find something I will tell you."

He made a noise of disappointment and anger, running his fingers through his hair. While she understood his frustration she still could not condone his current behavior. He was distracting and disruptive and it was aggravating her to no end. How on Earth he could think that pacing around, breathing down their necks, and so on would help was beyond her. He wasn't the only one frustrated by this case. However, she had noticed that rationality wasn't playing a very large role in his actions, even less than it normally did.

She heard him stop pacing, coming to a stop directly behind her. He leaned over her bent form, as if perhaps the bones could tell him something. Now he was being distracting in an entirely different way. His scent enveloped her, warm from his body easily covering the short distance between them due to his close proximity. His breath, literally, on her neck as he hovered at her shoulder.

That was the final straw. While she had just barely been able to handle his pacing and angry mutterings under his breath, there was absolutely no way she could deal with him this close to her, especially all riled up and after so long. He just looked and smelled too delicious. Such distractions could not be tolerated, especially since she knew he was messing up the rest of the teams' concentration as well. Brennan's hand slammed down on the table. "Booth!" she spun to face him.

"What?" he hissed as they stared at each other for a second, each looking positively deadly, before Brennan marched off the platform, Booth following a second behind. After a few feet from the bottom of the steps, Brennan spun ninety degrees and Booth stopped and faced her—electricity seemed to race through the air between them.

Everyone on the platform was watching the hostile partners. Since neither was facing away from the platform they had a pretty good view of their faces, wondering just what was going to happen. Tension ran rampant through the room, centered around the couple currently engaged it what looked to be a stare down to the death. The tension practically crackled in the air around them, almost visible in its magnitude.

"Seeley…" Brennan started in a tone somewhere caught between a whisper, a hiss and a warning, laced with anger, frustration, and a touch of something else.

Booth shifted his stance slightly, somehow miles closer than he had been before, even though his feet hadn't left the floor. She rarely called him by his first name, in fact she only called him that in one very specific situation and so he growled back huskily, "Tempe…"

If it had been any other time Brennan, probably would have shivered at the change in his eyes, the oh so predatory look that glittered in their depths. They were almost pure black now. But, instead, she merely stared back, her own eyes appearing to turn a stormy navy, darkening in response to his tone.

Their audience on the platform couldn't quite hear what either had said but there was a sudden shift in the atmosphere. They were suddenly giving off the very strong vibe that implied they were wither going to punch each other out or jump each other, as opposed to the prior frustrated, angry silence. While they usually had that kind of tension, it was just how they were, this was off the charts compared to anything previous.

Brennan crossed her arms, making his eyes flicker to her chest before going back up to her face. Despite the few feet of space separating them, they seemed much, much closer and yet still not close enough. She shifted closer to him, copying his move from earlier. She stared up at him as he loomed over her, something he rarely did. She knew he was only doing so because of the unusual and frustrating set of circumstances they were in and she didn't feel the least bit threatened, although it was triggering an entirely different response….

She resisted the urge to shake her head as a way of blocking such thoughts. She tried telling herself it was merely her body's natural reaction to his alpha male actions combined with his use of her first name, which was helping less than usual due to the fact that none of that actually changed anything and it had just been too long. She refocused on the reasons she had asked him aside. Despite her thought process only being side tracked for a few seconds, it was long enough for him to notice and guess at her thoughts. His eyes bored into hers even stronger than before. She stubbornly stared back, refusing to give up her ground and causing his mouth to switch into a smirk as if he could sense the inner battle.

"I can't work with you hovering like that. It isn't conducive. You need to leave so I can do my job," she hissed out at him, voice low and fast.

His smirk twisted into a snarl: that case had been briefly forgotten in the heat and now both occupied his mind once more. "Well, give me something to work with and then I'll go," he demanded harshly.

"I can't find anything with you here, distracting me and disrupting my work," she shot back.

"If you just give me something, I'll leave."

"Well, then we seem have reached an impasse." The partners glared at each other, neither moving an inch.

Back up on the platform, the rest of the team continued to watch the floor show. Both were glaring fiercely at the other with such anger and heat that their audience was surprised that they hadn't burst into flames yet. They were giving off such strong vibes of aggression and lust it was impossible not to feel it, even with the yards that separated the others from the pair.

Brennan decided to break the silence first, he always had more patience than she did, "You need to leave, and when we get something I will let you know as soon as I can. The way things are make it impossible to work." she glared up at him, her stance tense, arms still folded over her chest.

His black eyes were fixed on her. "Fine," he spat.

She nodded, "Good," and moved as if to go back up to the platform, turning her head and breaking their staring contest.

However, her eyes were jerked back to his, before she even took a step, by his hand reaching out and grabbing her arm, preventing her departure. His eyes managed to be so very dark yet simultaneously full of fire as they drilled into hers. He spoke in a low voice, "I'll go, but you will tell me every fucking thing you find the second you get it."

Her eyes hardened and he could practically hear her informing him that she had just said that and so he continued, not giving her the chance. She normally would have been able to speak before him, but she had been sidetracked for a second by his language, something he rarely ever used and if he did it was normally in the same situation that he used her given name.

"And then we will catch the son of a bitch who did this. And after that," his eyes positively smoldered now and hers flared up in response, "we will go directly home—no going back to the lab to check on things, or work on your book, no paper work—nothing. And once we get there we will not leave all weekend, understood?"

She seemed to catch fire at his words and suddenly speaking became dangerous: who knew what she might confess when he talked like that. She nodded.

"Tempe…" his voice held a warning now, managing to look at once menacing and ready to ravage her—a dangerous combination.

"Yes, Seeley," her voice falsely demure, her eyes communicated that she was answering his first question. He released his grip on her upper arm. Before he brought it to rest by his side, his hand lightly ran along her arm, causing goosebumps to form as she fought a shiver. She could tell he knew what he was doing to her and narrowed her eyes.

She retaliated by leaning up into his personal space and whispering in his ear, causing him to go rigid. "You should go now. I'll see you later," her voice was heavy with implications.

Her warm breath ghosted his ear and it took all of his willpower, all his self-control, not to just screw the case, work, and while, he was at it, her, too. He knew he couldn't, though, and so he stared down at her once she returned to her original position, "Yes, you will." The look in his eyes seemed to imply she was edible and that he would like nothing more than to just devour her where she stood. However, he was painfully aware of the case and where they were so he left it at that and stalked out, not even glancing back—knowing what would happen if he did, case and place be damned—almost powering through the glass doors on his way out.

She stood there for an extra beat, and took a breath before forcing herself to go up to the platform and not follow him. It took a surprising amount of effort to focus back onto the bones. Getting rid of him helped, but now she had another problem due their conversation. She decided the best way to get home and block out her current thoughts was to simply focus on the details instead of her ridiculously hot, irresistible, fucking delicious partner. She resumed her work without saying anything and seemed to be unaware of anything else as she went at it with a single mindedness that was above her usual dedication, which was really saying something.

Everyone stared at her, the same thing running through their minds: _what the hell was _that_?_ However, they soon went back to their work, knowing she would notice soon enough if they didn't and not wanting to anger her further. They weren't sure they could survive such a furious look from her.

While the others went back to their work, Angela remained thinking about what they had just witnessed, since she had less to do and could multi-task. She wasn't sure what to make of what she just witnessed. She'd known Brennan for a while and Booth for almost as long. She'd seen them together and all that so their usual tension was something she expected, some would say even reveled in. It was normally hot and entertaining and she would be silly to deny that. But what they had just seen. She didn't even know where to begin.

Normally they were Intense, with a capital "I" but that…that was INTENSE, all capitals. They normally had a heat that was like embers, the flicker and hint of something to be that sends off sparks every now and then to remind you it's there. That was a full on forest fire. The sizzling looks they had been giving each other, the feeling that one of them was going to snap, completely. The violent, furious, passion that pulsed between them during that short conversation, something she had been able to see and practically _feel_ from yards away.

Angela was shocked, to say the least. This was beyond what she had been exposed to before in relation to them, in relation to anyone. The nature of the whole moment was so intimate and so so _so_ intense. Clearly Brennan had been holding out on her. You can't be like _that_ and _not_ be sleeping together. At least she thought so, because that was so incredibly hot—all passion, anger and heat—full of tightly reined in control, on the edge. They may have been in denial or oblivious before, but there was no way in hell they were now.

And she had only been a bystander—how the hell must they be feeling right now? She was turned on, for goodness sakes, and they'd barely touched each other nor had she even heard a word they said! They had to be the most intense people she had ever met, and that look in their eyes had been pure, liquid heat.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks for reading. Please review - they're my favorite ever. :)**


End file.
